yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Ruh-ul Mesnevi/77
77.BEYİT ORJİNAL METİN LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ 1. ای مرا تو مصطفی من چو عمر TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Her çer çöp (mesabesinde olan,) gönül dikenini göreydi gamlar, kederler; herkese el uzatabilir miydi? If a thorn stuck in the foot is such a difficult thing to find... thorn in the heart is how much more? Answer, if you mind! ,. 2. از برای خدمتت بندم کمر TRANSKRİPTİ BOŞ Bir kişi, eşeğin kuyruğu altına diken kor. Eşek onu oradan çıkarmasını bilmez, boyuna çifte atar. Someone takes a thorn and he puts it under a donkey’s tail: donkey doesn’t know how to remove it, kicking to no avail. Ruh-ul Mesnevi/77 ile ilgili daha fazla bilgiye Vikikaynak'dan ulaşabilirsiniz. Berây harfdir, lâm-ı cârre mânasına. Meselâ onunçün diyecek yerde be-rây-ı ân ve senünçün diyecek yerde berây-ı tu derler. Ez berây Arabî'de min-ecl mânasın ifâde eder. Velâkin nazar-ı dakîkde itibâr budur ki berây mürekkebdir. Bir cüz berdir ki âlî ve yukarı mânasınadır. Ve bir cüzü ây'dır ki âyîden'den veya âmeden'den sığa-ı emrdir, gel beri mânasına, beyâ gibi. Pes, berây yukarı gel ve berây-ı tu senin arzını tahsîl için. Ve ezberây-ı hıd-metet senin hizmetini yukarı getirmek, yâni tahsîl edip vücûda getirmek-den ötürü demek olur. Vallâhu a'lem. Kemer kuşâkdır, kemer-beste hizmetkârdır. Zîra hizmet için kumaş bağlamış ve dâmen-i der-miyân eylemişdir. Kuşak bağlamak ictihaddan kinâyedir. Nitekim hadîs-i i'tikâfda gelir: Kâ-ne aleyhisselâm 140 Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak اذا دخل العشرشد ميزره Ramazanın son on günü girince eteğini bağlardı (Sahih-Buhârî, Kitabu leyle-i Kadr, 5) Zîrâ şedde mîzere bir vech-de i'tizâl-i nisâdan ve bir vechle ictihâdden kinâyedir. Bâde-zâ beytde kıs-sa-ı Ömer raziyellahü anha telmih vardır. İcmâli budur ki, fahr-i âlem sal-îallahü aleyhi ve selleme evâil-i İslâm'da Mekke-i Mükerreme'de esfel-i suffâ da Dâr-ı Erkâm dedikleri menzilde üç dört sene kadar ıstihfâ edip ricâl ü nisâdan kendiye tâbi olan otuz tokuz nefer ashâbla sırren ibâdet ederlerdi. Zîrâ iclâ-ı Kureyş'in batşından hazer kılarlardı. Ol menzil hâlâ ziyâretgâhdır. Dâhil-i bâbda vü cânib-i yesârda bir büyük halka taş vardır. Fahr-ı âlem cenâbları ol taşa istinâd edip hâzır olan ashâba talîm-i Kuran ederler ve hükm-i Hüdâvend'i bildirirlerdi. Ve duâ edip buyururlardı ki; Hadis Metni Meali Kaynak اللهم اعز الاسلام باحد الرجلين امابابى خهل بن هشام وامابعمربن الخطاب Allah'ım, İslam'ı iki kişiden biriyle yâ Ebu Cehil ibn Hişam'la veya Ömer ibn Hattab ile kuvvetlendir (İbn-i Mâce; Mukaddime. 11) Zi rivâyâtda Ebû Cehl zikr olunmayıp yalnız Ömer hakkında dua olundu, demişlerdir. Nitekim İsmeti nazmında gelir: Câm-ı aşkun müstehakkın gizle lutf it sâkîyâ Kâbil-i feyz olmıyan yârânı irşâd eyleme Pes Ömer hakkında duâsı müstecâb olup onunla erbâîn temâm oldu. Ol vaktde Hazret-i Ömer buyurdu ki, yâ Resûlallah, izhâr-ı dîn edelim, METNİN ORJİNALİ LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ TÜRKÇE TERCÜMESİ İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ والله لااعبدالله سرابعداليوم LATİNO TRANSKRİPTİ BURAYA YAZILACAKTIR Allah'a yemin ederim ki bu günden sonra ona gizlice yemin etmem İNGİLİZCE TERCÜMESİ Ondan ashâbı iki sâf edip birinde Hazret-i Hamzâ ve birinde kendisi kıyâm gösterip sell-i seyf etdikleri hâlde kelime-i tevhîdle ref-i savt ederek hazret-i Kâbe'ye gelip Kureyş'e karşı cehren tavâf ve tilâvet-i Kuran ve salât-ı zuhru ikâmet eyleyip bade-zâ Dâr-ı Erkâm'a doğru avdet etdiler. Pes, Hazret-i Ömer raziyailahü anh Mustafa sallallahu aleyhi ve selleme bu hidmeti eyledi. Ve getirdiği dîni izhâra sebep ve bâis-i kuvâ oldu. Ve ilâ âhirü'l-ömr onun salâbet ü celâdetiyle esâs-ı dîn istihkâm buldu, Mana-yı beyt budur ki; ey mihmân-ı gaybî, sen bana Mustafa sallallahu aleyhi ve sellem ve ben sana Ömer radiyellahü anh gibiyim. Bundan sonra vech-i teşbîh îrâd edip der ki, senin hizmetinden ötürü kemer bağladım. Maksûdum min ba'd senin hizmetinde ictihâddır. Bunda işaret vardır ki, mürşîd-i kâmil feyz ü terbiyede fahr-ı âlem hazretleri mazharıve mürîd dahi hidmet ü ictihâdda Hazret-i Ömer mazharıdır. Ve tarikat dedikleri iki nesneden ibâretdir. 141 Biri hidmetdir ki sâlik cânibine âiddir. Ve biri dahi ne-fesdir, feth-i fâ ile ki mürşid tarafına râcîdir. Ve nefes–i mürşid hakîkatde feyz-i Hak'dır. Ve Kuran'da gelir: Ayet Metni Meali Sure ve Ayet واتقواالله ويعلمكم الله Allahtan korkun. Allah size ilim öğretiyor (Bakara 282) Yâni takvâ size müstenid ve talîm bana mensûbdur, demekdir. Ve rûhun hidmet için kemer-bend oldum, dediği heykel-i insânî ve nefs-i hayvânî taallukun beyândır. Zî-râ hidmet bu taalluka mevkûfdur. Eğerçi rûh bedenden hâricde değildir, dahil de değildir. Belki melzûmun lâzımı ihâtası gibi bedeni muhîtdir. Li-mu-harririhî; Bilmek istersen eğer bu rûhı Terk it işbu beden-i mecrûhı